


Hypothermia

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Brief Mentions of Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Temperature Play, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: As soon as Hannibal is through the door, Will is pressing his back against it. He leans in, intending to kiss or bite him."You stink of her," Will spits.His fist wraps in Hannibal's obnoxious tie. He drags him by it to the bathroom."You have ten seconds," Will tells him. "Before I cut that suit off of you."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Hypothermia

Will watches, as Hannibal leans in close to talk low in the ear of some woman that looks far too much like Bedelia, from across the room, gripping his beer bottle just on the edge of too-tightly. He wants, more than anything, to walk across the room and slap Hannibal across the face. Perhaps drag him by his ridiculous paisley tie back to one of the  _ separate _ (as he had insisted on) hotel rooms. Instead, when he sees the bartender preparing another one of  _ her _ obnoxious martinis, he slips in a bit of a laxative, stolen from Hannibal's own stash and meant to keep his digestive system working well. He smiles into the mouth of his bottle when, just a few minutes later, she's sprinting out of the room. His favorite touch is when the heel of her shoe breaks and sends her tumbling to the ground. 

"His next drink's on me," Will says to the bartender, nodding towards Hannibal. "Looks like he's gonna need it." 

Before the bartender can deliver it, Hannibal has seated himself at the bar next to Will, looking rather like he feels guilty for something. Or like he knows he should be feeling guilty. It never is easy to tell with him. 

"That's the trouble with women, eh?" Will teases, a threat in his town. 

"Nothing but trouble, they are," Hannibal agrees. 

Will slides his spare hotel key across the bar to Hannibal, then stands up. "In case you change your mind." 

He doesn't look back when he stalks out of the bar. He knows that Hannibal will follow eventually. It takes ten minutes. Will assumes this is the amount of time it takes to put on a convincing act of disappointment. The entire time, he plans the things he's going to do to punish Hannibal for touching someone else. As soon as Hannibal is through the door, Will is pressing his back against it. He leans in, intending to kiss or bite him. 

"You  _ stink _ of her," Will spits. 

His fist wraps in Hannibal's  _ obnoxious _ tie. He drags him by it to the bathroom.

"You have ten seconds," Will tells him. "Before I cut that suit off of you." 

Hannibal moves quickly, tugging the jacket, vest, and tie off. He skips his shirts entirely, instead moving to his belt and slacks. Will smiles, watching the gears turn as Hannibal decides what he's willing to replace. He almost catches himself wondering how much the suit cost.

"Three… two… one," is all the warning that Will gives before his knife is out of his pocket, slicing through the buttons of Hannibal's shirt. It catches skin. He knows by the blossoming of blood, not that Hannibal made any sound. It stains the sliced shirt and Hannibal's skin. He doesn't stop. He cuts through Hannibal's briefs, pausing to let the blade of the knife brush at Hannibal's inner thigh. It makes Hannibal breathe sharply, angling his hips just slightly away. Will laughs darkly then shoves him roughly into the shower. 

The water is freezing when it turns on. Goosebumps erupt across Hannibal's whole body. Will can see the way he shivers, but still he stays silent. He shoves Hannibal's back against the wall of the shower, letting the freezing water spray down his front and directly onto his shriveling cock. 

Will palms Hannibal's soft length, grinding the heel of his palm into it hard. Hannibal breathes sharply but doesn't cry out. He turns his face away, reddened with embarrassment. Will keeps running his hand over the length of Hannibal's cock until it hardens in spite of the freezing water. His own hand is nearly numb from the cold, but he manages to wrap his fingers around Hannibal's length and stroke it in rough, punishing motions. Every drop of freezing water onto the sensitive head of his cock has Hannibal twitching back against the shower, looking for any room to escape. Will can tell when Hannibal is close, both from the way he's biting into his lip and the way he tries to pull his hips away to escape Will's hand. 

When Hannibal does come, it's with a soft gasp. Will's hand doesn't slow at all. Instead, he focuses his motions on only the head, rubbing his palm over it in cruel circles, trying to force any sound out of Hannibal. He doesn't get it. He does get Hannibal twisting violently to try and escape and the sight of fat tears rolling down his face.

"Start scrubbing," Will barks when he pulls his hand away all at once. 

Hannibal grabs a washcloth in a trembling hand and scrubs at his body until his skin is red and raw, then keeps scrubbing some more. His lips are turning blue and Will tries desperately to cling to the remnants of his anger. He thinks about the way Hannibal smiled. At the girl in the bar. At Bedelia. At Alana. Suddenly the anger doesn't feel so far away.

Will snatches the washcloth from Hannibal's hand, soaking his own sleeves. He presses it down over Hannibal's mouth and nose, hard. He can see the way Hannibal's eyes have gone wide. Every bit of Hannibal's fear is visible in them. Which… isn't right. Hannibal shouldn't be afraid. The cloth drops to the floor of the shower and Will shuts the water off. 

"Hannibal? I need a color." Will says, both hands cradling his face. When Hannibal doesn't answer, he continues. "Okay, come on."

Will pulls Hannibal with him out of the shower, wrapping his shoulders in a towel on their way out of the bathroom to the bed. He guides Hannibal under the covers before stripping off his own shirt to press their bodies together. Hannibal is still shaking violently and hasn't spoken. There's still fear in his eyes. When Will reaches for him, he cowers backwards and the thought makes Will nauseous. 

"Baby, come here. It's over, I'm sorry." Will says softly, pulling Hannibal close. 

Hannibal's face rests on Will's chest, still painfully cold to the touch. He does grip into Will's side though, holding tightly. 

"It was just supposed to be a game," Will whispers into Hannibal's damp hair. "I'm so sorry, baby, you were so good." 

Slowly, Hannibal stops shivering. Even slower, he stops hyperventilating. His body warms under the blankets while Will whispers his apologies and praises in his ear. 

"Will," Hannibal finally says and from anyone else it would be a whimper.

"Hey, baby," Will replies gently. He knows his eyes are wet and hopes they'll both ignore it. 

Hannibal's hand skates down Will's side to palm at the front of his pants. When Will looks down at him, though, there's still fear in his eyes. 

"No, hey," Will covers Hannibal's hand with his own. "Not tonight, okay?" 

When Hannibal recoils and makes a noise that sounds like a sob, Will isn't sure what he's supposed to do. What he does is cradle Hannibal against his chest. 

"Hush, baby," he whispers. "You're so good. Daddy loves you so much. I've got you."

In small increments, Hannibal's limbs start to loosen. The more Will talks, the more Hannibal seems to become more of himself. Eventually, Will thinks he might be talking more for himself than Hannibal. It doesn't stop him. Instead, he presses light kisses to the top of Hannibal's head in between sentences. 

"I want to give you everything," he tells Hannibal. "We could conquer Troy alone."

He feels the slight movement of Hannibal's smile at that. 

"We could. Just us. We'd kill them all and make them so beautiful," Will continues. 

"Will," Hannibal says again, much more like himself. "You have not broken me." 

"Hush, baby," Will kisses his head again. "No man can break you."

"You could," Hannibal tells him, his voice raw with emotion. "Only you." 

"No, sweet thing, no. I couldn't do that to you. I love you too much. Breaking you would break me." He laughs slightly, dotting a few more kisses to Hannibal's head and temple. "Look at me now, huh?" 

"An unfortunate accident," Hannibal tells him. "I feel I have understated my dislike for the cold."

"A little bit," Will laughs again, this time very wet. "We're gonna have to talk about this. Not now. Someday though. When we get where we're going and we're safe and I can give you all the attention you deserve." 

"What have I done to deserve you?" Hannibal asks reverently.

Will smiles, finally letting his own body relax. "Something terrible, I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for a while, it just never felt like the right time to post it for some reason. It's been a rough couple of weeks for the world, so hopefully this can distract a few of you at least for a little while ❤️


End file.
